power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Silvy Larson-Vallerte (Juliet Naulin)
Silvy Larson-Vallerte is the beautiful young daughter of Carlos Vallerte's old high school teacher, Mrs. Larson and also the main love interest of his life. With Carlos as her husband, she became his wife and the mother of his twin children, Hannah and Peter. Power Rangers In Space: Carlos On Call: As a little girl at the age of ten or twelve, Silvy and her family moved to Angel Grove where her mother teaches at the Angel Grove High School while her father, Mr. Larson gets a medical treatment for her older twin brother, Troy Larson. Despite the doctors' best efforts, Troy passed away. But before he died, Silvy promised him that she will one day become the first astronaut to explore the Moon and bring back for him. Hoever, she hadn't made any friends here in Angel Grove. Two months later after Troy's funeral, Silvy was first seen at the Angel Grove Surf Spot waiting for her mother, Mrs. Larson when she spotted a handsome young man who was playing a wrestling arcade video game. She knew that it was true love at first sight. Silvy's mother returned and recognized the young man as Carlos. Mrs. Larson introduced her daughter Silvy to him and she told her that Carlos was one of her best students at the Angel Grove High School. She asked Carlos if he could watch her daughter for moment. Carlos told Silvy to watch the master as he attempted to win the arcade video game and instead he lost. He frustratedly told the girl that the machine must have been broken. But Silvy kindly replied to Carlos by saying that's what everyone says when they lose. She then played the same game and beat Carlos' score. Mrs. Larson returned with the fresh soft fruity drinks and thanked Carlos for watching her daughter. Carlos left to join his friends at the sea harbor fishing docks where they fight off the Datascammer. After the game, Silvy wondered around the Surf Spot in search of Carlos, hoping to tell him that she'd won the game for him. Unfortunately, she couldn't find him. She noticed the photo booth had just printed one strip of pictures, which she secretly picked them up and saw that it was of Carlos morphing into the Black Ranger. Later on that night, Silvy later e-mail a private message to Carlos - stating that she knew he was the Black Ranger and to meet her alone at the Angel Grove Fun Center. The next day, Silvy waited patiently for Carlos to show up. When he did arrived at the Angel Grove Fun Center, he saw Silvy went right over to greet him. Carlos tried to shoo her away, thinking it had been the Psycho Rangers who e-mail him, not her. Silvy told Carlos that he wasn't very smart for a Power Ranger. Carlos acted surprised and told her that whoever told her that wasn't very nice. Silvy smirked and then showed him the pictures. Carlos groaned. Silvy danced around Carlos - she had him and they both knew it. Silvy had Carlos spend the majority of the day with her at the Fun Center. Carlos remained unenthusiastic throughout. Silvy didn't care if he's tired. She gave him a pager just in case she needed to get a hold of him. Carlos got upset, but when Silvy almost told the crowd who he was, Carlos unwillingly accepted. Soon Silvy paged Carlos and it was back to the Angel Grove Fun Center for the both of them. Finally, they walked back to Silvy's house. Silvy was loaded down with prizes from the Fun Center. She told Carlos that if he did one more thing for her, and she promised that she would never bother him again. Carlos happily agreed with her at first. Hoping to gain his love, Silvy told Carlos that she wanted a rock from the moon. Carlos blew his top and told her that she could tell the world who he was, that he had bigger problems. Carlos stormed off in rage and Silvy sadly tried to run after him, but she couldn't. The following day, Ashley took Carlos to Troy's doctor and Carlos learned of what happened to Troy. Carlos also learned that Troy and Silvy had wanted to be astronauts. Silvy had promised to bring back a moon rock for her brother. Realizing how the moon rock seemed important to Silvy and how he should make amends to her, Carlos quickly left the doctor's office. Meanwhile, Silvy visited the tombstone of her brother at the Angel Grove Cemetery. She promised her brother that she would be the best astronaut ever so that he will be so proud of her. Silvy was startled when the Datascammer appeared and began to chase her. Silvy found a phone booth and put in an urgent message to Carlos' pager. She hid herself in some bushes, but the Datascammer found her. The Power Rangers appeared and battled Datascammer and eventually defeated it. Silvy came out of hiding and wave cheerfully at the Rangers in their zords, thanking them for saving her. A moment later, the Red Psycho Ranger held her as a hostage. The Red Psycho Ranger told the Rangers if was them he wanted, not Silvy. The Red Psycho Ranger released Silvy when the Power Rangers leaped from their zords. Silvy quickly hid herself while she watched the Red Psycho Ranger battled the Power Rangers. The Black Psycho Ranger appeared, angry at the Red Psycho Ranger, stating that the Red Psycho Ranger wanted all the glory for himself. They both were teleported out. Silvy ran out of her hiding space and was quickly swept up into the arms of the Black Ranger. The Black Ranger told Silvy that whenever she called, they would come. Carlos returned Silvy to her house. Silvy felt bad about what she had done to Carlos and told him that she was sorry and returned the pictures, hoping that they will always be friends for eternity. Carlos proudly accepted her apology and told her that he had something for her and he gave Silvy a moon rock. She thanked him and embraced him. Carlos asked her if she wanted to someplace more fun than any ride on Earth. Silvy excitedly said yes. The Black Ranger took Silvy on a ride through space on his black galaxy glider. She told him that she no longer wanted to be an astronaut. The Black Ranger was surprised and asked why. Silvy told him that she now wanted to be a Power Ranger one day. The Black Ranger chuckled and told her to keep dreaming it and one day it might come true. They then took off for the Moons of the planet Jupiter. Mission To Secret City: Silvy enjoyed lunch at a Chinese Restaurant with Carlos and her friends, Andros, Cassie, T.J., and Ashley Hammond. Silvy had a blonde hair doll that she kept firmly clutched to her side and she told them that her mother had gotten her some new clothes, and Cassie complimented her that she looked nice. Andros had run out of food. Carlos laughed and Silvy, Carlos, and Andros left to get some more. As they walked along they were stunned to see crowds of people running. They soon discovered the reason, the Vacsacker. The Vacsacker was using a beam and making the people disappeared. Silvy, Carlos, and Andros were also caught by the beam and transported to another city. They awoke with the rest of the people and discovered they were prisoners of the archenemy, Princess Astronema. They were being surrounded by the Quantrons. Ecliptor was there as well and told them "Welcome to Secret City". Ecliptor ordered the Quantrons to take several people away. Carlos took Silvy to a column and told her to hide there. She watched as Andros and Carlos battled the Quantrons. Andros' battilizer was knocked off his wrist and landed by Silvy's feet. Silvy picked up the battlizer and studied it before hiding in the confines of her doll. Distracted, Silvy didn't hear the Quantron behind her until it was too late. She was placed in wrist chains, along with Carlos, Andros, and the rest of the crowd. They walked glumly along. Unable to contain her secret, Silvy pulled Carlos to the side and she showed him that she had Andros' battlizer. Silvy wanted to know if Andros was a Power Ranger, too. Carlos told her that whatever she was thinking to stop. Silvy grinned and pretended to zip her lips. They rejoined the crowd and with Andros, ducked behind around corner. Carlos presented Andros with his battlizer. Andros asked if Silvy knew, and Carlos nodded. Silvy grinned. Andros showed them the three different buttons on his battlizer, telling them that button number one should break their chains. Andros had only used buttons two and one. Silvy asked about button three, and Carlos told her to be quiet. Carlos then asked the same question, to which Andros feared that button number three would be too much power. Andros placed the battlizer on his wrist and broke the chains that bond Silvy and Carlos. Carlos and Andros told Silvy to stay hidden as they went off to battle the Quantrons. Silvy didn't stay put and followed the battle. She stayed hidden in some bushes and watched as Andros tried to defeat the Vacsacker. Andros had fallen close to Silvy. Without hesitation, Silvy slipped through and pressed the number three button. Andros stood up and was engulfed in a new battlizer gear. Silvy was watch awe struck as she watched Andros rescue the falling Cassie and T.J. The rest of the Power Rangers were equally impressed with Andros' new gear. Andros was able to defeat the Vacsacker. After Andros powered down, Silvy ran up to them. Andros thanked her and she told him no problem. The Vacsacker returned back to life, growing larger than life. Andros took Silvy into a hiding spot before they used their zords on Vacsacker. Silvy watched the Rangers battle the Vacsacker excitedly before she and the rest of the city vanished. The Ghosts in the Machine: Silvy was held captive along with the rest of the citizens of Angel Grove. Eventually, she was taken with a group of people into a room. Silvy was quite less frightened as the group was surrounded by the Quantrons. A laser was lowered above their heads and the group was transform into the data cards. Later, Zhane found the cards, and using the computer transform the data cards back to people. Silvy was in one of the last groups to be transfer back to a human. She smiled happily. Alpha 6 then teleported the group back to Angel Grove. Silvy took in her surroundings for a moment and then her mother spotted her. Silvy raced into the loving open arms of her mother.